


Dripping Wet

by mylittleshipgoestoot (Loyalty2WayStreet)



Series: Sarcastic drabbles are my only defense. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Der-Bear is Derek's pet name, Derek Hale is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, wet!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/mylittleshipgoestoot
Summary: Stiles is wet and sassy.





	Dripping Wet

**Author's Note:**

> A @sterekdrabbles prompt fill for the words; clean, winter, bark.

“Stiles!” Derek barked, “what the hell are you doing? It’s the middle of winter, and you’re going to get soaked!”

“Calm down, Der-Bear,” Stiles chided, popping up from behind the bonnet, already dripping wet. “Roscoe’s nearly clean, and besides you’re the one that drove him through a muddy, unmarked trail.”

“I was saving our asses.” Derek deadpanned. “Haven’t you heard of a car wash?”

“Roscoe leaks, plus it’s my responsibility to look after the things I love.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “And if you get sick?”

“Then it’s _your_ responsibility to look after the things _you_ love!” Stiles replied smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated. If you want to come and find me on Tumblr I'm @mylittleshipgoestoot


End file.
